


The Midnight Return

by BNYTWST



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNYTWST/pseuds/BNYTWST
Summary: A 5 year old Harry Potter lay in his cot, it's July 30th, 1985 11:30 pm. Battered and beaten contemplating his life. When the clock strikes 12 little Harry feels a searing heat throb throughout his entire body. He feels the heat to his very core and when it started to feel like he was going to be lit aflame he is greated by a sudden darkness. He wakes in what seems to be an open field and standing not far ahead is ...  an elderly man?  The man looks strong but ancient. Long white hair along with an equally white and long facial hair. He's wearing a shimmering cloak and holding what seams to be a long stick as well as a stone on a chain around his neck. Where exactly is he, who is this man and most importantly why are they here...
Kudos: 2





	The Midnight Return

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about writing a Harry Potter story where an elderly master of death Harry goes back in time to when he was 5 and merges with his younger self to prevent a future that is most disagreeable. Let me know if you guys are interested after reading the summary.l and I will write more. Just a warning though, I am in need of some support for I am not set financially right know and also need a new computer so if you would please donate to my cash app at 
> 
> cash.app/$EverTheEditor
> 
> I would really be thankfull for any donations and that would give me more incentive to write. I will post the first chapter when it's done no matter the response but I hope for help.

First chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
